


Private Act

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: And kimonos?, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he met someone interesting, he wanted to know all about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Act

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Kiraynn. This story refers to a certain scene Jensen did at a movie called "Blonde". Yeah, that scene.

When he met someone interesting, he wanted to know all about them. When he met Jensen, it wasn’t that different. 'He’s hot', was the first thing that’d come to Jared’s mind when he discovered that the older guy would play his brother.

Few people knew the fact that for Jared, it didn’t matter if he was with a guy or a girl. Attraction wasn’t limited to gender in his mind, and as long as he was into the person that was all that he cared about.

 

The second thing he discovered about Jensen was that the man was shy. Admittedly pretty stunning for an actor with so many years on the road, but the blond was certainly timid over some things. It made Jared want to know even more about him.

When he had a break from shooting, Jared would dig something up about Jensen. Such as his previous roles. He knew him from Smallville, and it never failed to make him think that the chick playing Lana was damn lucky.

 

His next discovery was that Jensen was sweet. He’d always talk with Jared about random things and every time they met the next day for shooting, the blond would hug him with an exclamation of: “hey big guy, what’s up?” It was the same time that he’d started watching Dawson’s Creek, and he’d smile every time that Jensen’s face showed up on the screen even if it was for a minor role.

At some point, he knew he had a serious case of lust for his co-star. Not that he would do anything about it, of course. He couldn’t because as far as Jensen was concerned, the guy was pretty damn straight.

Jared couldn’t help but keep his hopes up, anyway.

 

His third discovery was that Jensen had a weird sense of humor that was much like his own. The crew and the director couldn’t stop saying how much chemistry they had. That they were glad they’d chosen the lead actors so well. Jared had to agree with that, and had thanked Kripke for his choice.

It was in the same month that he’d started to watch Dark Angel, and drool during every scene that Jensen would show up. Especially his first one, totally naked as Ben. Not that he could see anything of course, but it kept his mind and hand wandering anyway.

 

Jared knew he was falling hard for his co-star, but he couldn’t help it. He was practically living with the guy every day; sharing his smiles, his food, his hugs and his thoughts. He would dare anyone to do the same and not fall.

* * *

“I can’t believe it! Jared so needs to know this!”

 

“Know what?” asked the brunet as he entered Jensen’s trailer.

“Please, don’t do this.” The blond covered his face with his hands.

“What?” Jared laughed as he sat next to him.

The woman smiled. “I was watching the television last night and there was this movie, called _‘Blonde’_ , you know? It is about Marilyn Monroe, so I decided to watch and I discovered Mister Hot-Shot here acted in the film!”

“Really?” he turned towards Jensen. “Who did you play?”

“Eddie, one of Marilyn‘s lovers.”

“But that’s not the best part,” spoke Amanda, one of the director’s assistants, “there’s this scene where Jensen’s dances around…in a kimono.”

“Amanda!” exclaimed the blond, totally embarrassed.

Jared opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked at Jensen and whispered, “she’s serious?”

“Oh, I am. Dead serious! You should see how adorable the scene was!”

Jensen coughed as he got up off the couch. “Okay, he understood thanks to **_you_** , Amanda. Now can we go to makeup?”

 

While Jared was in makeup, all he could think about was that he needed to find that movie.

* * *

He had some free time since they were shooting a scene with Jensen alone. He knew something was wrong with him when he didn’t like the idea that they were bringing one of Dean’s old love interests to shoot some hot scenes in the show.

 

All he had left was to wait in the trailer for his turn, and Jared smiled a little as he closed and locked the door. The day before he‘d found Jensen’s movie, ‘ _Blonde_ ‘, in a store and hadn’t been able to keep from buying it.

He grabbed some beer from the mini fridge and put the DVD into his player with the decision that he could watch some while he waited for the call of the crew. He flopped onto the couch, opened his beer and pressed ‘play’ on the remote. The story was actually pretty good despite the fact that Jensen had not appeared yet. He was in the middle of his second beer when his hand froze in mid-air; he saw Jensen in bed with some woman…and a guy. He picked up the DVD cover and looked at the names. Patrick Dempsey. He‘d heard the name before; apparently he’d started to work on a new show called _Grey’s Anatomy_ , and he was hot too.

The brunet looked at the television again, even more interested than before. Amanda hadn’t talked about Jensen doing this with another actor, but maybe it wasn’t anything like he was thinking.

It wasn’t until the scene where Jensen appeared again, wearing sunglasses that made him even hotter than before, that his grip on the beer bottle tightened and he gulped.

_**“Come with us.”** _

The soft whisper coming from those tempting lips made his head spin. The next scene on the beach was even more surprising, especially when the three characters started kissing between them and made their way to a threesome. Damn, who could tell? Jared knew Jensen was an awesome actor, but he never imagined him in a role…like that. He put the bottle on the coffee table before he did something he’d regret. Like break it. His breath caught in his throat as his mind wrapped around the idea that there were some things he still didn’t know about Jensen.

“Jay?”

 

The brunet nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the blond’s voice outside his trailer. Jensen knocked again and Jared leapt up, quickly turning the television off. He went to the door just in time for Jensen to open it.

“Are you okay, man?” asked the older man worriedly.

“Fine. Great. I just…fell asleep on the couch,” the brunet easily lied with a surprisingly straight face.

“So I just finished my scenes, do you want to get something to eat before we go back to the set?”

“Sure,” Jared smiled lightly, “I’ll just go grab my jacket.”

Jensen smiled and the brunet turned around, going to the small closet to grab the thick jacket that would protect him from Vancouver’s cold. As they left the trailer and went to the cafeteria, Jared didn’t want to think about what would come next in the movie. Of what else he would discover about Jensen.

* * *

Jared’s breath was hard and fast; he couldn’t help it, really. His hand was fast too and he tried his hardest to keep his eyes open as he watched the video.

 

The next day, he had some free time of his own and he decided to watch the rest of the movie. Wrong move.

So, Amanda was right. Jensen indeed was wearing a kimono. A freaking, weirdly erotic kimono, dancing around in the living room as the other character was cuddling with Marilyn. If he was incredibly turned on before, the moment Jensen looked over them, shaking his shoulder seductively, he was gone. Truly gone.

By the end of the really short scene, he was already on the edge. He looked at the ceiling of the trailer, one hand working furiously on his cock and the other gripping the couch. In a matter of seconds he came, a breathless “Jensen” falling of his lips.

He closed his eyes and listened to the soft sound of the movie still rolling on the television. His hand was all sticky and he still couldn’t believe he’d done that in his trailer, where anyone could enter…

“Are you decent, Jay?”

 

…like Jensen. Jared got up quickly and went to the bathroom, hearing the blond enter and sit on his couch. He cleaned himself the best he could, trying to not take too long in the narrow bathroom. Minutes later he emerged and Jensen promptly got up from the couch, looking annoyed and rather embarrassed.

“Dude, don’t tell me you were watching _Blonde_.” The older man scratched his head, a gesture he made when feeling shy. “I don’t want anyone from the crew to see that freaking kimono scene; Amanda was bad enough.”

The brunet laughed a little at that, relieved that that was the conclusion Jensen got. He approached and hugged Jensen’s shoulders in an attempt to act like his normal self.

“It will be our secret, blond geisha.”

“Fuck off, Padalecki.” Jensen disentangled from him, but was smiling. “So, wanna come over tonight and watch the game?”

Oh, right. Today was Friday and they surprisingly had the weekend off, and spending the night with Jensen, alone, seemed like an awesome idea. He really couldn’t ask for more.

“Sure, count me in.”

“Okay. Eight o’clock sound good to you?”

* * *

The house was dark by the time he arrived and that seemed strange. Jared got out of the car carrying a six-pack and knocked on the door; as soon as he did, it opened all by itself. He arched his eyebrow, trying to remember that this was real life and not some episode from the show.

Jared moved through the house he knew as well as his own, putting the six-pack on the table in the kitchen. There, he found a note addressed to him that read:

**_‘Get yourself comfortable.’_ **

****

“Jeez, what the fuck?” whispered Jared to himself, taking one beer and going to the living room. Now he noticed the lights were not completely off; the lamp on the table beside the couch giving a soft glow to the room. He comfortably propped himself and picked up the remote, turning on the television.

Suddenly he heard a different sound coming from another part of the house. It sounded like…music? Intrigued and a little bit curious, Jared got up and followed the sound, climbing the stairs that lead to the second floor where the bedrooms and bathroom were. He approached the guest room where it sounded like the music was coming from only to find it empty, except for the soft music coming from a CD player on the bedside table. He approached the bed, more confused than ever.

“I would have a seat if I were you.”

 

Jared spun around, his heart beating a mile a minute and the second he did that, his jaw dropped. Jensen was resting in the door’s entrance.

Wearing a kimono.

The blond arched an eyebrow at the lack of response from his co-star then smirked. He approached with a sensual sway of his hips that wasn’t there before, and when he was close enough, he pushed Jared with his fingers to make him sit on the bed. He propped himself onto his lap, threading his fingers into the dark locks then he whispered, his mouth millimeters from the young male, “you should really start locking your trailer door.”

Before Jared could say anything, Jensen kissed him fully on the mouth. A slow, languid kiss that scorched through his body, making him shiver with arousal. His hands had no problem grabbing him by his hips as his mouth returned the kiss with fervor.

Jensen abruptly ended the kiss, his voice husky and low. “You‘d better be prepared Padalecki.” His luscious lips slid over the brunet’s jaw, reaching his ear and biting the lobe. “I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress.”

Jared’s body shivered with delight and the filthy promise that echoed from those lips made his head spin. He tried to pull Jensen closer but the blond stopped him, holding him by the wrist.

“I didn’t know something like me dancing on a scene would turn you on so much,” murmured Jensen, looking him in the eye with a smile. He rested his forehead against Jared’s and whispered, “but I should have noticed, since at the time Patrick had a hard time hiding his impressions too.”

The brunet widened his eyes, looking straight into those green orbs. **_What?_** Jensen smiled maliciously, seeing the surprise in the hazel eyes and he licked Jared’s lips, teasing,

“There’s things about me that you don’t know, Jay.”

 

The way the older man said his nickname enhanced his arousal tenfold. He tried to kiss Jensen, but once again the blond evaded him. He got out of his lap and swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music playing in the background. His agile fingers started opening Jared’s shirt as his husky voice sang along to the melody. The brunet was so shocked and turned on that his body was paralyzed. He only woke up from his stupor when Jensen pushed his shirt away, revealing his bare chest. He tried to reach the blond but was stopped by the older man‘s fingers on his chest.

“Hold still.”

Jensen backed away, still swaying, and he turned around so that the kimono flowed lightly against his body, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath. Jared swallowed, his jeans too tight for his liking. Jensen opened the drawer in front of the bed, and he looked over his shoulder with a sensual smile like in the movie. Jared groaned and his hand cupped the bulge between his legs, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

“You might wanna get rid of those jeans of yours.”

Jared didn’t need to be told twice. He opened the buttons and hissed when his erection was released. His boxers were already damp with precome. He slid the jeans down his legs, getting rid of his shoes and socks too. Jensen turned to face him and he had a strip of black silk in his hands. He approached and rested his hands on Jared’s semi-covered thighs, gaining a low moan in response. He smiled and kissed him, pushing him again and making the younger man fall on the bed for good. Jensen straddled him, the silk material of the kimono raising goose bumps on Jared’s skin.

“You know…it was like lust at first sight when I met Patrick to shoot the movie. Especially since we would shoot some…more intimate scenes,” began Jensen, sliding the strip of silk over Jared’s body, his green eyes almost black with desire, “but things really happened only after that fateful scene.”

Jared gripped the sheets beneath him, his eyes filled with equal desire and his body almost on the edge with all that teasing. Now he couldn’t shake the image out of his head of Patrick and Jensen…together.

“After we were done with the scene, we didn’t make it to the trailer,” whispered Jensen, the strip of silk now sliding over his wrist. “If I remember right, we fucked on some dark corner of the set where anyone could catch us.”

Jared groaned, arching his back. His eyes were dilated and still staring at his co-star‘s lustful figure. Jensen leaned forward and tied the black silk around his wrist, then passed the material through the headboard and tied it around his other wrist, effectively securing him. The brunet widened his eyes and looked at Jensen; the blond just smiled and his finger start drawing imaginary patterns over his naked chest.

“Do you know what I wanted to do when I first met you?” asked Jensen casually, his finger now resting on Jared’s hipbone.

“What?” came the choked reply, voice full of lust.

“This. Tie you up and fuck you raw.”

The harsh words made his cock jump. Jared released a pained sound of wanting, and wanting _now_.

“What…are you waiting for…then?”

 

That was the first time he saw some reaction from Jensen. The blond growled and the sound went straight to his cock, spurts of precome wetting his boxers even more. Jensen got up on the bed situating himself between Jared’s thighs, slowly taking off the kimono and throwing the cloth behind him as he did so. Jared gasped as he drank in the full sight of a naked and aroused Jensen. The image burned in his mind, his head spinning as all the blood in his body rushed south. The older man slowly dropped to his knees with a smirk and ghosted his fingers over the elastic band of Jared’s boxers. In one pull, the fabric was on the brunet’s foot and Jensen licked his lips hungrily, a possessive growl erupting from his throat.

Unable to contain himself, he lowered his head and gave Jared’s cock a long lick, his tongue gathering the bitter drops on the mushroom head. Jared released a loud moan, his hips bucking as his hands tried to free themselves. The blond continued to lick him until he caught one ball in his mouth, then the other one and sucked lightly causing the near scream that was ripped from Jared. Jensen smirked and grabbed his thighs, lifting them onto his shoulders and without warning he licked at his puckered entrance. His agile tongue entered the hole, mimicking the act they would soon be doing.

Jared thrashed his head on the pillows, his breath coming in short pants and all of his body tingling. He always imagined the things Jensen could do with those lips and tongue of his, but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined it would feel this fucking good.

He arched his back and a breathless moan escaped his mouth.“Fuck Jen, I…”

The blond abruptly stopped and he received a hard, demanding kiss. He willingly received what Jensen had so deliciously taken from him. His mouth, his body, his sanity. They panted in each other’s mouths and he felt Jensen’s cock poke at his thighs.

“Fuck me already,” he whispered with a shiver, licking and biting at those luscious lips.

Jensen smiled, his strong hands grabbing his thighs to gain leverage as his hips moved forward. He poked his hole harder until he started penetrating him, and a sharp pain overtook Jared’s body and he bit his lip to muffle his scream. He would take the pain if it meant he got to be possessed so fully by Jensen. The rhythm was excruciatingly slow, but in a matter of moments he could feel Jensen fully inside of him and he moaned, loving the sensation and craving more.

He was addicted already.

 

The blond gripped his thighs harder and his hips swayed sensuously, like in the dance earlier; the movement forced him deeper to brush against Jared’s prostrate. The brunet cried out, opening and closing his hands in the desperate desire to grip those broad shoulders, to rake his nails on that back and…

“Fuck Jen, right there, oh God…”

The blond growled once more, gaining speed without losing that sexy sway of which added to the stimulation he was giving Jared. The younger man could do nothing but take, his vocal expressions the only way he could show how he was loving every second.

It proved to be too much for them. The heat, the movements, the pent-up lust of the past months. Jared’s body convulsed as he felt his orgasm hit his body like a thunderbolt. His glazed eyes were staring at the ceiling, his mind blank with pleasure. He felt when Jensen roared and roughly bit his neck, leaving a red mark behind. Then he came inside him, and the hot, thick spurts made his spent cock twitch.

The blond lost his balance and landed fully on top of him. Jared waited until his breathing and heart returned to the regular pace, before speaking.

“So…there’s any other sexy character you made that I should be aware of?”

Jensen laughed and lifted himself just enough to look him in the eye, his green orbs full of affection. “Why don’t you find out?” he smiled and slowly kissed him, murmuring, “besides…I have a few characters of my own I want to ask of you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Cry wolf? College boy?” Jensen smiled. “Kinky.”

 

Jared’s laugh echoed throughout the entire room.

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
